OLTL Christmas 2012
by derangedmind777
Summary: This story-line follows several OLTL characters (especially the Lord, Manning, Cramer, and Delgado families) during the 2012 Christmas holiday. It is written in the format of a screenplay and has the scene-by-scene progression that a normal show would have. I'm considering each chapter an "episode," although some may be longer than others.
1. Chapter 1

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – NIGHT

TODD MANNING sits behind his desk, quietly working on some paperwork.

Todd's daughter, STARR, steps into the office.

STARR

(With a smile)

Merry Christmas, dad.

TODD

(Without looking up from his work)

Bah-Humbug

Starr walks over to her father's desk and sits a gift bag down.

STARR

Oh come on, dad. It's the night before Christmas Eve. Get a little Christmas spirit. I figured I'd drop off your gift before I leave for Llanview.

TODD

(Looking up at Starr)

Yeah, explain to me again why you're going to spend Christmas with those people…

STARR

Because they're my family and I love them! Besides, Aunt Dorian is coming in and all the Cramer women are going to be there.

TODD

(Sarcastically)

Oh, joy. Now I'm _really_ glad I'm not going.

STARR

You know, I'm sure Aunt Viki would love to see you.

TODD

Your Aunt Viki hasn't spoken to me since I killed that despicable brother of mine.

STARR

She's forgiven you for worse. You know, I talked to her on the phone the other day and she asked how you were doing.

TODD

She did?

STARR

Yes, of course she did. It's Aunt Viki. She can't possibly hold a grudge; especially not against you. So come on, what do you say? Will you come with me? There's still time. I'm not leaving for another thirty minutes.

TODD

No, I think I'll pass. I couldn't stand to look at your mother and Tea … not … not after what I've done to both of them.

INT. DELGADO RESIDENCE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

TEA stands, decorating the Christmas tree. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and she runs to answer it.

She opens the door and there stands BLAIR CRAMER, JACK MANNING, and SAM MANNING, all holding gifts.

SAM

Merry Christmas!

INT. OFFICE, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CONTINUOUS

AGENT BAKER sits behind a desk and looks at a file with a picture of Victor Lord, Jr. on it. He then pulls out files with pictures of Tomas Delgado and Lorenzo Alcazar.

BAKER

(Sighing)

Oh, what a mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Baker.

AGENT SMITH enters the office.

BAKER

Smith, what do you want?

SMITH

Sir, the woman you requested is here.

BAKER

Send her in.

SMITH

(Yelling)

Send her in, boys!

Two agents enter the room and with them is none other than Allison Perkins.

INT. BO BUCHANAN'S OFFICE, LPD, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

BO is on the phone with his wife, Nora.

BO

Yeah, I'll be home a little late. We might have a lead on this new case.

(pause)

Yeah, I love you too … Yeah, save me some of that eggnog.

Bo smiles and hangs up the phone just as Detective Price walks in.

BO

Price, my man … Bring me some good news. Tell me we've got something new.

PRICE

Oh, we've got something new alright. On several things.

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – CONTINUOUS

STARR

Oh come on, dad. You have to come back with me. It's just for a few days. You can see Aunt Viki, little Sam … I'm sure Sam would love to see you.

TODD

That kid's the only one in Llanview that doesn't hate my guts.

STARR

You know that's not true, dad. I already told you Aunt Viki is worried about you and you know mom still cares about you. You just have to give her time like always.

TODD

Yeah, I don't think she's going to come around so easily this time…

INT. DELGADO RESIDENCE – CONTNUOUS

TEA

Well Merry Christmas to you too, Sam!

Come on in, everyone.

Blair, Jack, and Sam all enter the house.

TEA

So what brings you all over here?

BLAIR

Well, we just wanted to drop these gifts by. And we were also hoping we could see Dani. Has she gotten home yet?

TEA

Well, thank you. And no … Danielle was supposed to be in earlier this afternoon but she was stuck in the airport because of snow. She should be here some time tomorrow. When's Starr coming in?

BLAIR

She's going to be here sometime tomorrow too. I'm sure those two girls will be anxious to see one another.

TEA

So, how's school been going, Jack?

JACK

Eh, okay I guess…

BLAIR

Aren't you going to tell Tea about what happened the other night?

JACK

What are you talking about?

BLAIR

(Looking at Tea)

Jack went out on a date last Friday night.

TEA

Ooh … Who's the lucky gal?

BLAIR

It's that Neela Patel girl. You know, Vimal's little sister? She's such a sweetheart. Jack took her to the big school dance they had.

TEA

Well, congratulations, Jack. You know, your Uncle Victor would be very proud of you. Gosh … I still can't believe this will be the second Christmas without him … It doesn't seem like it should be right …

BLAIR

(Brushing her son's hair with her hand)

Yes, we all miss Victor.

INT. OFFICE, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CONTINUOUS

Baker stands up and walks around to the front of his desk to face Allison.

BAKER

(To Smith and the other agents)

That'll be all boys. I'll take it from here.

Smith and the other agents exit, and the door closes behind them.

BAKER

Well, well … Mrs. Perkins … It appears as though we meet again.

ALLISON

Yes. It appears that way.

BAKER

So you do understand why you're here, right?

ALLISON

I'm not giving you what you want until you give me what I want. And I believe we're both clear and what we want.

BAKER

Oh, on the contrary, Mrs. Perkins. Now I know what I want and you know what you want; and the agency is fully willing to cooperate with your demands. We just have to see that you have our client and that he is … fully in tact …

ALLISON

I can assure you that the client is perfectly fine.

BAKER

I want you to take me to him.

INT. BO BUCHANAN'S OFFICE, LPD, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

PRICE

We've definitely got something new, Commissioner. We've got something new on several cases.

BO

What are you talking about, Price?

PRICE

Well sir, we've got something on the Delgado case. But we've also got something new on a case that's been closed for quite some time.

BO

And what case would that be?

PRICE

The Victor Lord, Jr. murder case, sir…


	2. Chapter 2

INT. BO BUCHANAN'S OFFICE, LPD, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – NIGHT

BO gets up from his desk, walks over to the door, and shuts it.

BO

Price, are you telling me that Todd Manning may not be guilty for his brother's murder after all?

PRICE

Well, you could say that, sir. In fact, there may not be a murderer at all.

BO

What exactly are you saying?

PRICE

I'm saying that Victor Lord, Jr. might still be alive.

INT. OFFICE, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CONTINUOUS

BAKER

I want you to take me to the client.

ALLISON

I can't do that. Not until you give me what I want.

BAKER

I'll tell you what. You just take us to the client. Show us that he's okay; that he's unharmed. Then, we'll give you what you want and we can take the client and all be on our separate ways.

ALLISON

We had a deal!

BAKER

Yes, and part of that deal was that our client would be kept unharmed. Now Mrs. Perkins, our agency is going to get what we want one way or another. We can do it the easy way and you can get what you want as well or … we have other ways …

BAKER reaches for the gun on his hip.

BAKER

Now which is it going to be, Ms. Perkins? The easy way? Or another way?

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – CONTINUOUS

STARR

Well, I happen to think that mom will come around very soon. She always does. You two are meant to be together. And now with Tomas out of the picture …

Todd begins to laugh and Starr playfully but somewhat harshly hits her father with her purse.

TODD

Ouch! What was that for?

STARR

You're laughing about Tomas being missing!

TODD

Ah! Correction … It's not Tomas Delgado! It's Lorenzo Alcazar.

STARR

You don't know that for sure.

TODD

Have you seen pictures of this guy? He looks just like our good friend Tomas!

STARR

So? They gave Uncle Victor plastic surgery to look just like Mitch Laurence's brother. Tomas is in the CIA, you know … maybe they made him look like this Lorenzo guy to protect his identity or something.

TODD

Or… maybe he's a no good lying scum. Either way, I'm happy to have him out of Blair's life.

STARR

So, you should come with me to Llanview so you can see mom!

INT. DELGADO RESIDENCE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

TEA

So, can I get you guys some hot chocolate? Some coffee? Anything?

BLAIR

Well actually … They're lighting the Christmas tree in Angel Square tonight and we were wanting to know if you would want to come with us.

TEA

Oh, no. I really appreciate it, Blair but I've got a lot to do this evening and ….

BLAIR

Oh come on, Tea. Dani isn't here yet and Starr isn't going to be here until tomorrow. We all need something to do and Lord knows you need to get out of this house.

Blair walks over to the coatrack, grabs Tea's coat and puts it around Tea.

BLAIR

I won't take no for an answer.

INT. BO BUCHANAN'S OFFICE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

BO

Price, run that by me one more time? You think what?

PRICE

I think Victor Lord, Jr. may still be alive, sir. Now it's just a theory at this point, but our search for Tomas led us back to that same agency. You know, the one Irene Manning was operating? The one that held Manning for 8 years? Well, we were able to track down a file on Delgado and a man named Lorenzo Alcazar. But we were also able to track down this …

Price lays a file down on Bo's desk. On the piece of paper is a more recent picture of Victor, Jr. Bo looks down at the paper.

BO

So what? It's a file on Victor Lord. Irene was Victor's mother and she's the one responsible for his plastic surgery, him taking Manning's life for eight years … listen, this isn't a lead. I'm sure that woman and her agency had thousands of files on Victor and Manning both. I'm more interested in what you've got on Delgado.

PRICE

Well, I would agree with you sir, but I traced the photo back a little bit and it's actually the most recent photo of Victor. It was taken right before his supposed death. So, this file was created either after or just before his death. Not only that, but something in another file we found led us to a cabin somewhere and we were able to find this…

Price pulls out an evidence bag which contains a handgun and a picture of Victor, Jr., and his family. (Tea and Danielle)

PRICE

Now that photograph most likely belonged to Mr. Lord. But what's really shocking is that I checked the serial number on that gun and it was registered to Victor before his death.

Bo looks down at the evidence quizzically, and then looks up at Price.

BO

You say you found these two items in a cabin somewhere?

PRICE

Yes; Just yesterday, sir. I found the address in an encrypted file and went up there to check it out myself. The only thing there was a few dirty dishes in the sink, a broken chair, and these two items on the living room floor … Oh, and a bed in one of the rooms.

Bo grabs his chin and looks back down at the evidence, appearing to be in deep thought.

BO

I want to go up there and see this place myself. We're going up there tonight.

Bo grabs his coat and gun and heads for the door.

INT. OFFICE, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CONTINUOUS

ALLISON

Alright, fine! I'll take you to him!

Allison suddenly reaches into her coat and pulls out a revolver, pointing it at Baker.

ALLISON

As soon as you give me what I want!

Baker slowly backs up against the desk.

BAKER

Now, now, Ms. Perkins. Let's just discuss this like rational individuals.

Baker slowly reaches behind him and pushes a red button on the desk. Within seconds, five armed guards rush in and take hold of Allison. They force the gun from her hands and begin dragging her out.

BAKER

Take her to the interrogation room! See if she'll spill her beans there!

The agents drag her out, kicking and screaming, and the door closes behind them. Baker begins pacing around the room, thinking of what to do next. Suddenly, the door opens again and a man steps in.

BAKER

(smiles)

Oh, it's good to see you. I hope you've brought me some good news.

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – CONTINUOUS

Starr begins walking towards the door.

STARR

Well, I can see I'm not going to change your mind. But if you decide to come, I'm sure you have ways of getting there. So I'll see you later. Merry Christmas, dad.

TODD

(mumbling)

Yeah, yeah, yeah …

Starr rolls her eyes and leaves the office. Todd goes back to working on his paper work. A few seconds later a voice says, "Knock, Knock." Todd looks up and sees Carly Jacks standing in the doorway.

CARLY

(smiling)

Mind if I come in, Mr. Scrooge?


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 1

EXT. ANGEL SQUARE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – NIGHT

Blair sits on a bench and Tea walks up with a cup of two cup of hot cocoa.

TEA: I'm glad you talked me into coming out here tonight. I really needed to get out of the house.

BLAIR: Yeah, I know you did.

TEA: It's just so hard to enjoy the holidays now, you know? What with Victor being gone and little Victor being taken away from me … and of course Danielle away at college ….

BLAIR: (smiling) Yeah, well at least Dani's going to be back in tomorrow! You'll get to see her and I'm sure she can't wait to spend some time with her momma.

TEA: Yeah, I hope so. With the snow storms all over the place, she may not even make it in. Hey speaking of kids, where did Jack and Sam go?

BLAIR: Oh, Sam wanted to see Santa so I told Jack to go take him. And I hope that's what he's doing.

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 2

EXT. ANGEL SQUARE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

Jack and Sam wait in line to see Santa.

SAM: (tugging on Jack's arm) Come on, Jack. I wanna see Santa!

JACK: Hang on, kid. You'll get to see Santa. Sheesh …

Someone calls Jack's name from behind him. Jack spins around to see Neela Patel.

NEELA: Hey, Jack!

JACK: (sheepishly) Oh, hey Neela.

NEELA: What brings you out here?

JACK: Oh, nothing much. I'm just bringing my little broth- I mean, cousin out to see Santa.

NEELA: Why did you almost call him your brother?

JACK: It's a long story. Hey, listen. Do you want to hang out? After I take Sam to see Santa, of course. If I don't, my mom will kill me.

NEELA: Of course! That sounds great.

Jack smiles.

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 3

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – CONTINUOUS

Todd sits at his desk, looking at Carly who has just walked in.

CARLY: Mind if I come in?

TODD: (smiling) sure, come on in.

Carly walks in and sits down in the chair in front of Todd's desk.

CARLY: So what's got you so bummed out this Christmas?

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 4

INT. OFFICE, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CONTINUOUS

Baker paces around his office, trying to think of what to do next. Suddenly, the door opens and someone walks in. Baker turns around to see who it is and smiles.

BAKER: Oh, it's good to see you. I hope you've brought me some good news.

Tomas Delgado steps fully into the room.

TOMAS: Yes, Baker. I do have some good news. We found him.

BAKER: Oh? Very good. I knew you could do it. That's why I recruited you.

TOMAS: Yes, now can I leave and get back to my family? I left my fiancé high and dry. She thinks I deserted her.

BAKER: Oh, I wouldn't be too hasty. I believe your loved ones are beginning to catch onto you, Mr. Delgado. Or should I say … Alcazar?

Baker hands Tomas a file on Lorenzo Alcazar.

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 5

INT. CABIN, SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS – CONTINUOUS

Bo and Detective Price get out of their vehicles and begin walking towards the cabin with flashlights.

BO: Do the lights work in the house?

PRICE: Yeah. I checked them when I was here. That's one of the reasons I believe someone's been here recently.

BO: But there's no one living here?

PRICE: No, not that I'm aware of. I didn't get a chance to search the entire cabin over but I'm pretty sure there weren't any signs of life.

Bo and Detective Price reach the front door of the cabin. Price reaches for the door and slowly opens it. The two quietly step inside.

BO: (whispering) Find a light switch, Price. I can't see a damn thing.

Before he is able to switch on the lights, Price is knocked out from behind by the back off of a broken chair. Bo quickly turns on the lights, grabs his gun, and turns around to point his gun at the attacker. He then realizes his is face to face with a man who looks exactly like Victor Lord, Jr. with a full beard. The Victor-look-alike slowly lowers the back of the chair that he was apparently going to use on Bo as he stands staring at Bo. Bo stares back in amazement.

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 6

EXT. ANGEL SQUARE, LLANVIEW, PENNSYLVANIA – CONTINUOUS

Blair and Tea continue to sit and sip their cocoa.

TEA: You know, I really don't get it. How can I be so stupid? I fell for Todd and he crushed me so many times, I fell in love with Victor and then he was taken away from me, I loved that little boy as if he were my own (laughs) and I thought he was … and then he got stripped away from me too. I'm just so stupid and so easy, Blair.

BLAIR: Oh, Tea … You're not stupid. You've just had a streak of really bad luck. I'll tell you what you need to do. You need to go out there and find you a man.

TEA: Thanks, Blair. But it isn't as easy for me as it is for you. Victor was my one true love and … I don't think I'll ever find another one like him. I'm not even going to try.

BLAIR: Come on, Tea. You have to do something. You can't just sit around and feel sorry for yourself all the time. You know that's not what Victor would have wanted.

TEA: Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm not dating again. That's not happening. That ship has sailed.

The two sit in silence for a moment, sipping their cocoa.

TEA: So what about you?

BLAIR: What about me what?

TEA: Well, where do you stand in the dating game?

BLAIR: Tea, I'm engaged. I can't just run around dating. I have to figure out where Tomas is and where we stand before I can do anything.

TEA: Yeah, I sure wish we could get this Tomas situation figured out. I hope Bo and the LPD have gotten a lead on that case. You know, maybe I should go over there and check on that…

Tea starts to stand up, but Blair stops her.

BLAIR: You're not going anywhere. Sit back down. Besides, It's the night before Christmas Eve, we've got this big celebration … I'm sure everyone down at the LPD is probably down here enjoying themselves and you should be too.

TEA: (sitting back down) Yeah, you're probably right.

Tea pulls out her cell phone.

TEA: I wish Danielle would call or text me. I haven't heard from her in a few hours. I'm beginning to worry…

BLAIR: Yeah, I need to find out where my two little rascals are.

On that note, Jack and Sam come walking over. Neela is not too far behind Jack.

BLAIR: Well, speaking of the devils … Well hello, Sam. Did you get to see Santa?

SAM: Yeah. He gave me a candy cane.

BLAIR: Well, isn't that nice?

Blair looks up and notices Neela standing behind Jack.

BLAIR: Oh, well hello, Neela. How are you? (looking at Tea) Tea, this is Neela Patel … (whispering) Jack's girlfriend …

Tea stretches her hand out to greet Neela. They shake hands.

TEA: It's a pleasure to meet you, Neela. I'm Jack's stepmother, Tea.

NEELA: Oh, yes. Ms. Delgado. I've heard a lot about you. I'm so sorry about your brother and about your baby … I can't imagine what you must be going through. Have they found anything on your brother yet?

TEA: Thank you for your concern, Neela. And no, they haven't found anything on Tomas yet. But I hope to hear from Bo very soon. They run a good operation over there at the LPD.

BLAIR: Well not nearly as good now that John's gone.

Jack rolls his eyes.

JACK: I'm glad they got rid of McPain … Come on Neela, let's go somewhere else and hang out.

NEELA: (leaving with Jack) (waves) Okay. Goodbye Ms. Delgado. It was nice meeting you. And goodbye Ms. Cramer. It was good seeing you again!

Jack and Neela leave.

TEA: That boy is like Victor made over.

BLAIR: More like Todd made over … and that's what really scares me.

-END OF SCENE-

SCENE 7

INT. MANNING ENTERPRISES, PORT CHARLES, NEW YORK – CONTINUOUS

Carly and Todd sit in Todd's office.

TODD: Bummed out? Who says I'm bummed out? I've got tons of Christmas spirit.

CARLY: Yeah. I can tell. So what are you going to be doing this Christmas?

TODD: Oh, I've got huge plans. The whole family's coming in, you know. My brothers and sisters … Well, not my brother because I killed him, but everyone else. It's going to be a Manning family extravaganza.

CARLY: (laughing) Oh really? That's fantastic. But tell me … what are you really doing for Christmas?

TODD: Oh, I figured I'd start out with a little television and maybe some nice Chinese takeout. And I figured I'd wrap up the day with a small amount of alcohol and a nap.

CARLY: Why don't you come spend Christmas with me?


End file.
